


Everybody Deserve Something Nice In Their Lives

by LightPegasus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Celebrity Lexa, Clarke works for the SCP, Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPegasus/pseuds/LightPegasus
Summary: Lexa just wants to relax on her off-day. After dealing with fans and the press, she deserve a break. Of course, a fucking strange creature won't allow that. Even Clarke has to get invovled.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is trying to relax from her hectic life. But a certain creature would not allow that.

"I told you, I'm not working with him." Lexa said sternly into her phone. She started pacing the room as she tried to calm down from her anger. "What do you mean why?" 

She looked out her window and saw the bustling city of New York. Tourists flocking to see the Times Square. New Yorkers running to work. People honking their cars in anger. She could smell the city of New York from her close apartment. It would be considered big by everyone but to her it is home. It was modern. Huge window greeting you when you enter. Some people say huge place makes you feel lonely but to her it feels spacious. It's got everything you need, a bedroom, bathroom, living room and a kitchen.

"I told you he is one of the worst directors I have ever met. He couldn't even have a proper script to any of his actors. Besides that, he is always late. Emphasis on ALWAYS." Lexa moved her arm around as she was talking. On the other side of her phone, you could a female talking back at her. Talking back with the same level of tone. 

"Lexa. He is a great directors. He has made great films along the way." Lexa's agent, Anya said. 

"He's weird. He always carry that stupid rock with him. And he expect people to call him Dr. I didn't even know if he even have a doctorate. He is the definition of procastination, Anya." Lexa said rubbing her forehead.

"Alright. Alright. I'll talked to him." The phone call ended and silence filled the air. She sighed and walked over to her bar and got herself a wine. She began watching some movies on Netflix. After a few hours into her movie marathon, she heard a knock on her door. She got up and looked at the time. It was 8 at night. Wondering who could it be, she walked to the door and looked through the small lookout on her door. Seeing nobody, she opened the door and saw nothing. She looked down and saw a teddy bear. Its just like your average teddy bear. It was 33 cm in height with brown fur. Lexa picked it up and looked for notes. She figured it must be a fan gift and brought it inside. She placed on the kitchen counter. She went back to her room and rest her head for the night. 

Her alarm started to beep loudly, echoing through her room. She got up and took a shower. When she went out, she noticed the teddy bear looking at her. Something about that teddy bear gave her the creeps. 

"Creepy." She walked over and picked it up. She began looking into its eyes and something was strange about it. It was like staring into her souls as its black beady eyes stared back at her. She swore something ominous is going on with the bear. A knock interrupted her thoughts and she place the thing face down on the kitchen counter. She opened the door and Anya walked in. She wore a black hoodie and black jeans. Her beanie covering the top of her head. Her nose and cheeks red from the cold. 

"I got you Italian takeout." She placed the carne on a plate, she found on the cabinet.

"Did the director say anything?" Lexa said taking her spot on the table and eating the carne with some rice. Anya sat next to her and ate some before facing her.

"Yeah. He was sorry and wanted you to still be his lead actress. But if you refuse, he won't mind but the film would be delayed. And it wouldn't look good on you." Anya said, putting a spoon full of meat and rice in her mouth. 

"I'm not surprise he said that. He said and I quote 'There's always a time in the world for everything,' and the media will do anything to make me look bad. I haven't had a scandal since I broke up with Costia." Lexa said with a hint of sadness in her.

"You gottta get over her. It's been 5 years." Anya felt someone watching her and notice a teddy bear looking at her. "A gift?" She said pointing towards the bear. Lexa looked up and felt a chills down her spine.

"That thing gives me the creeps for some reason." Lexa said as she looked at that thing in its eyes. She felt as though the bear was judging her or studying her.

"Who gave it?"

"I don't know some fan, I guess." Anya hummed as she felt that thing staring at her.

"You sure it's not curse or anything?" She asked as she got up and grabbed it. She rotate it, seeing if it has any manufactured tag. 

"I hope not." Lexa followed behind her.

"There's no manufactured tag. Don't tell me a fan made this for you. If so, that is sick in a good way." Anya said laying it down on the counter. 

"But creepy in a bad way." Lexa added as they walked to the couch. Her phone started to ring and Lincoln was calling her.

"Lex, what do you want me to do with your fans outside?" He said in a concern voice. In the background, you could hear people screaming and chanting her name. She sighed. She could never get a rest. 

"Can you asked Gustus and his team to get them away? Thanks man."

"You owe me." He simply said before hanging up. She sigh and closed her eyes. Her head facing upwards. Anya placed a hand on her shoulder. The afternoon rolled in and Anya had left after 3 hours into her visits. Lexa was eating her popcorn, watching the television. Different shows were popping up and she didn't even bother to watch it. Then she felt something watching from beside her. She turned and saw the bear staring up at her. 

"What the fuck?" She said. She grabbed the bear and looked around. She swear she placed the bear on the kitchen counter. She racked her brain trying to remember what happen but nothing comes to mind. It's either she is tired or crazy. She placed the bear on her couch and continued watching the television. She did her usual routine. Ate some dinner and have a nice, relaxing bath. Remember when I said her apartment would be consider lonely. Well, Lexa agrees with that statement sometimes. There are times when the place felt lonely in her apartment. She missed the time she had with Costia. It was lively when the girl was here. There would be laughter filling the air. The two of them would sing loudly making their neighbors annoyed. At night, if you hear closely, they would be whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. After Lexa's career skyrocketed, that time they had for each other were limited. Lexa barely had time for her and was busy filming left and right. She was busy with her interview. Her promise stop being fulfilled and became nothing but empty promises. Fans had more time seeing Lexa in real life than Costia ever did. She tried. She tried being there and tried to be patient. But there's so much a person can handle. Maybe she just wasn't strong. 

"Stop thinking about that and relax, Alexandria." Lexa mumbled to herself and close her eyes. The bathtub was filled with foam and scented candle filling the air. She hummed in content and relaxation. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash and her eyes shot open. In front of her was a teddy bear, with baby arms prodding from its side. The hands was very similar to that of an infant hands. It looked as though it was grasping for air. She screamed as that thing ran towards her.

"HOLY FUCK!!!" She shouted as she jumped up and grabbed it throwing it behind her. It fell into the bathtub while she jumped out. She placed water everywhere but that's not her concern right now. She ran out and slam the door shut. She can't lock it from the outside but she held onto the doorknob. She heard the water sloshing around and the doorknob jiggled. It started pounding on the door. Her phone started to ring and she is not risking it. She is not gonna die by the hands of... well by an infant hands of a teddy bear. She is naked sitting on the floor with a teddy bear trying to kill her. Fuck her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is trying to finish and go home when she got a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be a horror but SCP does sometime have a horror element

Clarke was playing with her bouncy ball and letting it bounce around her office walls. She sat on her chair and let it spun her around slowly. Her office was white and there was medium sized window pointing to the outside hallway. She has a white couch across her beneath the window. Her water dispenser was placed beside her. Her table could be consider a CEO standard. It was well polish and made out of the finest wood. Her computer was placed neatly on her table. There were files on her tables and reports waiting to be filled out. Her lab coat was draped over the chair. The SCP insignia very prominent on the left of her coat. Her name tag showing proudly 'DR. GRIFFIN,' on the right of her coat. Outside her door, there was a sign that showed her full name and position. 'Dr. Clarke Griffin. Senior Researcher.'

"AHHHH!!!" She yelled in frustration. She was tired of being in her office but she didn't have a choice. She needed to finish the report on the interview with SCP-049 by Dr. Matthews. She turn, facing her table and began typing her report. An hour in, she finally finished it and print it out. She grabbed her black highlighter and highlight any classified detail. Sorting them and filing them she let out a relieved sigh. She stretch and got up putting on her coat. She grabbed her id card and walked out. She immediately head to the cafeteria and grabbed something from the vending machine. She looked at the clock and realize she has only 4 hours before her time is up. Finding her seat on the table in the far right corner, she ate her Cheetos. 

"You look tired." She turned to be greeted with another blonde hair. Octavia sat next to her. She was one of the lead researcher under her team. 

"It is obvious?" Clarke asked sarcastically. It's either the fact that her eyes look like they are about to shut or her tired smile as she give it to her co-workers in the Foundation. 

"Hah... How's the report coming up?" Octavia asked eating her sandwich. 

"I finally finish it. I'm gonna send it to the Site Director." Clarke said taking a sip from her hot coffee. She groaned from the burning sensation on her tongue. "Where's Raven?"

"She is working with the containment specialist on how to fix SCP-106 containment." Octavia said. There was a slight worry in her voice. Raven was injured not from her job in the Foundation but from a car crash. It wasn't clear to the Foundation whether is was intentional or not. They offered to have her work in the Safe objects but being Raven, she refused. Clarke was mostly in the Euclid but sometimes in the Keter part while Octavia is mostly in Safe. There are times she is put in Euclid. 

"I don't feel like she should be working anywhere near the old man." Octavia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Clarke sighed. "SCP-166." Octavia mouth formed an 'o'. 

"Is that like something you call them or..." 

"No. We called them by what we saw when we first encounter them and then assigned them their numbers later." 

"Ah... well, we just call them by the numbers. Who assigned them numbers?" Octavia asked looking around. As if that is an illegal question.

"The Administrators. The O-5 have the highest priority compared to our Site Director." Clarke said finishing her drink.

"How come I didn't know about the O-5?" Octavia asked racking her brains to remember if there was any mention of them. Clarke laughed and got up from her seat walking to the dish dispenser.

"I'm surprised you didn't anything about them to be honest. Usually people who have a level 3 and above would know about them." They walked back to Clarke's office. Octavia sat across Clarke and they both talked for a while. 

"I can't wait to go home." Clarke said looking at the clock. She has only 30 minutes left before she could go home. Octavia still have 45 more minutes. In the midst of their conversation, a researcher walks into Clarke's office. "What is it Dr. Elli?"

"The O-5 wish to speaks to you." Well, she didn't expect that. She looks to Octavia who just stared at her with the same confusion look.

"Why are they asking for me?" She got straightening her lab coat and making sure she look presentable. 

"I don't know. They say it is urgent." Clarke immediately ran to the elevator and when up to the top floor. She use her ID Card to gain access to the top floor. No one has seen the O-5 before. It is very rare to see them walking around the Foundation. The door open and she could only see dark room. 

"Step into the light, Dr. Clarke." A female voice ran throughout the floor. She saw 13 huge screen with number assigned to them. Whenever one of them talked, their screen would light up a little brighter. Clarke stood in between the light and she could feel as though eyes were on her.

"We were told you could be of help to us." A raspy voice came through. The number 8 lit up as he talked. 

"Me help you?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. We were told by your Site Director that you will be of great help on retrieving SCP-1048-B." Number 1 said. They were straight to the point. Clarke's eyes widen in shocked as she heard that. She must have heard it wrong. She's probably sleepy.

"SCP-1048 escape?" She asked shakily. 

"Yes. But we found SCP-1048-B." Number 13 said. Their tone was stern and professional. It was very eerie and uncomfortable. Even though, you can't their face, you can feel them watching. 

"But SCP-1048 has escape? Not just roaming in the Foundation but on the outside world where he could potentially build more." Clarke said her tone raising from frustration. She could blame it on her tiredness. She was not ready to find out about one of their dangerous SCP, a Keter, to escape. She was tired, she wants to go home.

"Yes. He was spotted entering the Times Square apartment." Number 12 said. At this point, Clarke didn't care if they were the O-5. 

"You are telling me. You saw that little shit bear walking around and didn't do anything. It's a fucking bear with infant hands. Grab it. If it was SCP-1048-A walking around, I understand." She ranted in anger. There was silence and she thought she messed up lashing out. These are the very people that gave her a job in the first place.

"We understand your frustration. We are just as angry at our security for letting SCP-1048 and his creations walked out the door. But right now, we need you to cooperate. We want this thing to be contain before it does any further damage." She didn't bother to find out who said that. She sighed and looked up.

"Fine." Before any of them could say anything, she walked out the room and into the elevator. She went down to the 5th floor and entered her office. She sat down tired and waited for the agent to come and retrieve her for the mission. She was surprised at how calm there are considering the situation. I mean a Keter object had just escape and running the city of New York. She looked at the clock and she was supposed to go home tonight. Just get this over with and go home. That's right, retrieve, contain and secure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is dealing with SCP-1048-B. She has to figure how to deal with it.

It has been 2 hours since the bear was inside her bathroom. She heard it jiggle the doorknob and knocking but nothing more. She managed to put on some clothes and calmed herself down. She needed to relax before she make any decisions. She can't go to the police because how are you gonna tell them there is a teddy bear trying to kill you. 

"Well, I'm fucked. I can't tell anyone because I'll sound crazy." Lexa said frustrated. She could feel tension on her neck and tried relaxing it. This was supposed to be her off day. She deserve a little break. She grabbed her phone and stared blankly at it. Her hands shaking in fear and sweat was pooling on her phone. She could feel her heart pounding like crazy. She could feel her head pounding from adrenaline and stress piling up on her. She unlocked and look at the contact she has. While scrolling, the bear started to scream and it sounded just like an infant screaming. Her head whip to the door and her heart was still pounding fast. Adrenaline was being pump into her body and she could feel herself crying. Before she even know it, she instinctively called Anya.

"Why are calling me in this god awful time of 2 in the morning?" Anya said tiredly. She was mostly mumbling her words but Lexa could still make out the words.

"An-A-Anya?" Lexa said not trusting herself. Her eyes still glued towards the quiet bathroom. There was yet to be any movement and she feared it escaped or it is planning something. 

"What's wrong?" Anya was shot awake when she heard Lexa's voice. The last time that happen was when Costia left her. It was Lexa being scared. 

"I-I." Lexa couldn't bring herself to say anything. She started to cry and she heard Anya called her name. She hung up before she heard what Anya have to say. The door smashed open and she scream in fear. She would surely have woken up the neighbors by now. If she wasn't before that is. She jumped from her seat when the bear walked through the hole it made. It looked at her and the infant hands move around. It was as though the hands were trying to escape. It was walking towards her in a jerking motion. It stopped and began screaming at her. She could feel tears running down her cheeks. It charge at her and she hit it with her pillow. The thing flew across the room and landed on her cabinet. 

"FUCK OFF!!!" She shouted and the bear got up and pounced at her. She managed to stop it mid-air and the bear's hands began flailing around trying to get her to release it. She nearly vomited from the sight of it. She grabbed a lamp and smash it onto the bear. The thing fell limp but she didn't stop her barrage of attacks. She finally stop her attacks and just stared at it. She heard a noise behind her and saw another bear standing by her doorway and she groaned in frustration. Before she could react, the infant bear jumped at her and began pounding on her face. In her effort, she threw the bear onto her bathroom door. Tiredness took over her body and fell to the floor. 

"Please. Go away." She said weakly and she began crying in fear. There was a commotion outside as though people were yelling orders. She could feel some sort of relieved thinking it might be the police. She looked up and saw people in tactical gears. There was a struggle with the bears but they managed to get it into a glass cage. She laugh in relieved and felt someone approaching her. She looked up and saw a pair of two of the most bluest eyes she had ever seen. There were professionalism in there but they were a hint of worry. She could see the name tag 'Dr. Griffin'. 

"I'll inform the O-5 that SCP-1048 and SCP-1048-B have been retrieve." An agent said before walking away. Clarke looked back at Lexa and inspected the older woman's face. There were red marks and there might be bruises forming. She noticed the wetness around the eyes and cheeks. She can't blame Lexa for crying. She looked around the room and notice the damage and struggle. She turned to see the green eyes inspecting her. She felt as though she is being judge. She could admit that a beautiful woman was looking at her but she would just fake laugh at you and lie to herself.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" She asked as nice as she could. Lexa nodded with a daze and tried getting up. She was tired. She wants to sleep after that ordeal. "We need you to come with us for further questioning." 

The blonde said with a stern voice. Lexa could only nodded. Clarke looked into her closet and grabbed a coat for her. She led her outside where more people in tactical gear stood. They didn't even react and she could see where the bears were. They were pounding on the glass trying to escape. It was weird to her how they didn't even react. They just grabbed and captured it. Clarke placed Lexa in the back of the van and sat across her. The doors close behind them and they didn't even wait to start moving. Lexa was able to relax and think about her situation. Why would there be a doctor on scene for this? Did her neighbors say anything? There were no ambulance. Then she noticed the insignia on the doctor's coat and she has never seen that. Fear start spreading. Clarke noticed and gave her an assuring smile.

"I know you have questions and I can tell you have a lot. It will all be answer but we need you to cooperate." Clarke said with a smile.

"Where are you taking me? You're not the police." Lexa said with defensively. She put on her stoic face looking at Clarke. Clarke was surprised at how she was able to switch her facial expressions. When she came in, the brunette was crying and looked so scared and vulnerable. It hard to imagine that in front of her was same girl. She admired that to be honest.

"We are but we're not." Clarke says simply and Lexa raised her eyebrows. Clarke mentally facepalmed at that. "Like I said all your questions will be answered." 

"Why am I being questioned?" Lexa asked with a stern voice. Clarke looked at Agent Juan but she just remained facing forward. Clarke can tell she is listening considering they always go on missions together. Clarke sighed and face the brunette again.

"Again your questio-"

"I wanna talk to my lawyer." Lexa interrupted. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"You have a killer bear in your apartment. How you gonna tell your lawyer that?" Clarke asked. Lexa just crossed her arms and faced the door. Clarke nodded knowing this conversation have just ended. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questioning Part 1

Clarke shot awake with a piece of paper stuck to her face. She looks around and realize she is still in her office. She sighed and peel the paper off her face. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 in the morning. Octavia walked in with cup of coffee and handed it to Clarke.

"Good morning." Octavia said smiling. Clarke gave her a weak smile and sip the hot coffee.

"How is she?" Clarke asked. The other blonde just smiled at her and sat on her desk. If she wasn't her best friend, she would have been punished.

"She was cooperative per say. She was pretty insistent that we call her sister, Anya. Dr. Collins tried reasoning with her but it wasn't effective. She was really angry." Octavia said leaning on her right hand.

"I don't blame her. Encounters with SCP-1048-B have been traumatizing for everyone." Clarke said with empathy. The door to her office opened up and Dr. Collins came storming in and sat down in front of her desk. "I can imagine what your job is."

"You know. I've interview the worst kinds of creatures. I've interview a reptile who is indestructible and wants to kill the human race. I've interviewed a computer who is friends with said reptile. I've interviewed a plague doctor capable of turning people into zombie by just touching them." Clarke laugh as he recounts all his interview. She was the one reporting it most of the time. Octavia and Raven knows about this considering Raven safe him when SCP-682 tried escaping to kill him. Octavia was there as a back-up. 

"Yes we know. Most of us were there for them." Octavia said. "I must say they are interesting." She deadpanned. She remembered when SCP-049 managed to escape from his restrain and tried attacking Finn. It was chaotic and Octavia and a couple of guards managed to save his ass. It was terrifying but it was part of their job.

"I have also interviewed the best of creature. A butler who can bring anything. A stuff gorilla toy called Gorilla Warfare. Was there for the paper dragons." Finn said dramatically staring into the distance. Clarke turned to see where he is looking at.

"Where is this going?"

"But interviewing a human.... IS DR. MATTHEWS' JOB NOT MINE!!!" He shouted in frustration. Clarke nodded her head in understanding.

"But you're not going to. It is... Wait are you helping?" Clarke was about to laugh at that. Finn is not so good with talking to people outside the Foundation.

"Yes. I interview SCP!! Not human..humanie? Whatever. I rather talked to SCP-106. The old man." Finn said shivering. Clarke and Octavia laughed as he glared at them.

"Maybe if you're lucky they wouldn't let you." Finn's face looked hopeful when Agent Musker appeared. She nodded and straighten her shoulder.

"They are waiting for you." She nodded again and left. Octavia grabbed the files while Finn straighten his tie. Clarke grabbed her coat and off they went to the observation room. Director Newton was sitting in front of the computers and talking with the O-5. There was a large screen showing Lexa in the interrogation room. She was wrapped in a blanket drinking her hot tea. Dr. Matthews was next to the Site Director watching her.

"How is everything?" Clarke asked coming in. 

"We are ready." Dr. Matthews said. He was a psychiatrist of the Foundation. He grabbed the file from Octavia and looked at Finn. He groaned and followed him. Once they entered the room, Lexa looked up at them still drinking her tea.

"Good morning, Lexa. I'm Dr. Vince Matthews and this is my partner, Dr. Finn Collins." He sat across her while Finn sat next to him. Finn opened the files and began writing while at the same reading it. Lexa didn't say a word and Dr. Matthews sigh as he looked at Finn. The dirty blonde haired doctor placed a recorder on the table and begin the recording.

"I understand you are confused right now and we want to clear any confusion. So why-?"

"Why can't I call my sister?" Lexa asked with a stern looked. 

"Well, that is a complicated thing to answer but I'll give you a simple answer. We are a private Foundation funded by the government around the world." He said smiling. Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"How come I've never heard of you?" 

"Emphasis on the private." He simply said. "My turn. Do you-"

"I'm not gonna answer your question. I have the right to remain silence." Lexa said drinking her tea. Finn looked up from his file and face Vince. The other doctor shook his head, knowing she was being serious. He have interviewed many people in the past. This was nothing new. He could tell she is annoyed by his appearance.

"Yes but we are not the police. We don't follow any constitutional rights." He said looking at her. It's amazing how calm he is. Clarke was on the side watching the whole thing. 

"She's not going to cooperate." Director Newton said to Vince through the earpiece. 

"I know you are scared. Everyone is traumatize after any encounter with SCP-1048-B. Perfectly normal. But we need your cooperation." Dr. Matthews said with a smile. He is always giving her a soft smile. It wasn't weird or uncomfortable. But it felt safe. Finn was still waiting to write something down.

"I have nothing to with SCP-148B or whatever it is. I was just in my apartment when that thing appear at my doorstep." Lexa said. Finn wrote it down and looked at Lexa again. "That's all I have to say. I don't know what else you want me to do." 

"Everything. We want every detail." Lexa scoffed and lean forward.

"I've told you everything you need to know." Vince looked at the CCTV as if expecting some help from the O-5. Agent Musker came in and whispered into the two doctors' ear. They nodded their head and got up from their seat.

"We are going to get another doctor to aid with this investigation. Forgive us if you have offended you in anyway." Vince said walking away softly smiling at her. She watched as Finn stopped the recording and gather his file. The door shut and she was left alone to her own devices. She wondered when this whole thing will end. She don't even know who they are. They are very secretive on their part.

"We need to tell her everything." Vince said sternly to the O-5 councils.

"Absolutely not." Number 1 said angrily. 

"I agree. She is not going to open up unless we tell her. Beside we are gonna have to give her the amnestics injection. We need to see what does she have that might have cause SCP-1048-B to attack." Finn said trying to reason with them. It was a dangerous thing to go against the O-5's words but he is not the only one who want answers. 

"I agree. SCP-1048-B don't just randomly attack someone without a reason. Not unless they are SCP-1048-A or SCP-1048-C. There has to be something that builder bear wants from her. Maybe he is trying to create a new bear out of human adults. He did that with the ears." Octavia explained. The O-5 and Newton were very quiet.

"Fine. I think we should do it. If it helps with our investigation. She is not a D-Class. Nothing to worry about. If it helps us then we must take it." Newton spoke in a deep voice. He faced the O-5. He tighten his tie and lean back on his chair.

"Dr. Griffin, you go in and talk to her." Number 2 said. Before Clarke could say anything, she was interrupted by Vince.

"It's better that way. You save her and I don't think she would want to see me after that." Clarke looked thoughtful for a while. She grabbed the recorder and files from the desks and walked out off the observation room, entering the interrogation room. Lexa looked up and her eyes widen.

"Good morning, Ms. Woods. My name is Dr. Clarke Griffin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questioning Part 2. Clarke talks about the SCP.

Lexa was in a white room with a CCTV pointing at her. She could feel people watching her but she couldn't tell how many people. She sip on her tea again as she started wondering how she got here. While being escorted here, she saw people in an orange jumpsuit walking pass her. They were facing her for a second before walking away. She has no idea where she is and she could feel her fears increasing. God, she hated it. She knows that Anya is probably deploying a search team for her. She heard the door open and she saw the familiar blue eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Woods. My name is Dr. Clarke Griffin." Clarke said sitting across her. She began her recording and open her files. She began writing before facing the brunette. The two stared at each other for a while. Lexa could feel a sense of calmness over herself. Maybe it's because the woman across her safe her lives. She feels like she could be normal around her.

"What happen to the other doctors? Vince and Finn, was it?" Lexa asked. Clarke scoffed and looked at her files again.

"They thought that you might not see them after the last interview. So they send me considering I did save your life." Clarke said smiling. Lexa could feel herself smiling back. She don't know why she felt like being friendly around her.

"Well.. It wasn't a nice interview." Lexa said jokingly. Clarke chuckled and the brunette felt herself happy at that noise. She felt proud that she could make the doctor laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Clarke asked with a serious tone. Lexa sipped her drink, looking at the blonde. She drink until the last drop.

"Fine. It was a... traumatizing experience." She said remembering that moment. She had never felt that way before. Certain things can bring out something in you.

"Normal. I want to make a deal with you." Clarke said. Lexa raised her eyebrows at that. "You asked any questions and I'll answer them. In return, you tell me everything I need to know." Lexa just stared at her. Is she even allowed to do that? She could feel multiple eyes watching her through the CCTV. She stared into the blue eyes and see that there are no lies in them. She took a deep breath and asked for more tea. 

"They'll grabbed it for you." Clarke simply said. 

"Who are you people?" She asked. Clarke took a deep breath and turned to looked at the CCTV as though she will get some confirmation. The only thing that answered were the buzzing noise of the lights. Nothing change from the CCTV. No movements. Nothing. 

"We are the SCP Foundation. It's an abbreviation of Secure. Contain. Protect. We secure anomalies, phenomenon or artifacts that could be of harm to the human race. Some are not as harmful as the ones we have but in the wrong hands they are deadly. Our Foundation have change over time and we decided to protect the SCPs from the human race itself. But our objectives remain the same. Which is to protect the human race." Lexa gave no expression as Clarke studies her face. Seeing nothing she continued.

"SCPs are split into three categories. Safe, Euclid and Keter. Safe meaning the anomalies is predictable, harmless, easy to contain and could be understand. Euclid meaning the anomalies are unpredictable, could be harmful, harder to contain and harder to understand. Keter meaning anomalies that could potentially destroy the human race. It is harder to contain as they can escape easily." Lexa shudder at the thought of some of them. These thing actually exists. She couldn't wrapped her head around it. She was also surprised by how well this people manage to hide these things from the public. In a weird way, she is grateful to not have known them. Until now that is.

"The bear that I encountered is what?" Clarke looked up and leaned forward. Her fingers interlocked as her elbows rest on the table.

"The bear is called SCP-1048. Known as Builder Bear. He is a Keter. The bear that you encountered is one of his creation called SCP-1048-B. There are more of his creations. SCP-1048-A is a bear covered in human ears. SCP-1048-C is a bear made out of metal." Lexa looked down and tried controlling her breathing. She didn't know how make out any of this. It felt like her life is a lie. She continued her breathing and she looked up to Clarke looking at her worried. "Don't worry. He's not leaving his cell again. That I can promise."

Clarke watched as the woman in front of her slowly loses her cool. She could see the crack in her stoic facade falling. She can't imagine going through that. She saw Lexa looked up and noticed the green eyes were pooled with tears. She was about to cry but she took a deep breath. Clarke sat there and waited.

"SCP-1048-B huh?" She simply said. She didn't know what to think.

"We had a bad encounter with SCP-1048-B before. Two times. One of them I wasn't there. That time, one of our female researcher was in the cafeteria with the bear. It was moving in a jerking manner and she foolishly approach it. It grew a pair of arms and attack her. The guards came in and they didn't have a choice but to kill them. She was already suffering from the attack. Another one was when I just got my job. We had a pregnant researcher working here and she was 8 months pregnant. She encountered the bear and pass out when it was attacking. The guards found her unconscious and we found out that an abortion had been done on her. The baby and bear was nowhere to be found. She had to see our psychiatrist after that. The O-5 became very strict on letting any pregnant researcher working here. They had to forced any pregnant researcher whether it be 2 weeks or 8 months to take paid leave." 

"Why would they allow that in the first place?" Lexa asked angrily. She could feel herself boiling at that. She subtly looked at the CCTV. She swore she felt eyes staring at her through them. It was eerie.

"Because she was insistent. Besides, they are to blame but not fully. O-5 placed her in the Safe sector. Somehow, the bear managed to pass our security and that happen. Now the O-5 would not risk any of this so they pass that rules. All of our pregnant researcher were forced to take paid leave." Lexa pursed her lips as she began thinking about it. Clarke laughed and thought of how cute she was. Her eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself. She is doing her job and she has to be professional. 

"I guess. I still think they should considered the dangers of this job. Anyway, if you keep these SCPs, how come none of them information are leaked to the public?" Lexa asked. This sort of thing do not stay secret for a long time. Some of them should be leaked to the public. SCP Foundation is basically a wet dream for any conspiracy theorist.

"We make sure they don't. Beside, we are created by the UN. The whole countries agrees to create us and fund us in any way. Even if it includes hiding the public from the truth. However, they are not our leader. It is the O-5 councils." Clarke said nonchalantly. Lexa's eyes widened and noticed how Clarke smirked. There were no lies in her tone and her eyes. So their government are in on the operation. In fact, they created the operation. She was amazed at that. 

"I have nothing to say." She heard Clarke laughed and she could feel her cheeks blushing. She was never rendered speechless before. This was the first time.

"Now my turn to ask the questions." Clarke said seriously. Lexa nodded as Clarke began writing on her files again.

"Tell me everything that happen when you first encountered SCP-1048-B. Every detail. Details that you remember." She said. Lexa nodded and began her story. She watched as the woman write on her notes and thinking at the same time. She never once looked up. Just nodded and write her notes. It was kinda hot. Lexa internally groaned. She cannot have a crush on a random doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foundation thinks it's time she goes home...

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Woods." She said grabbing her things and walked off without looking back. She opened the observation room and saw a group of researchers hurdled up near the computers. Clarke placed all the things onto the computer table and looked at Director Newton expecting him to say something. Newton turned and looked at her. The O-5 had left mid-interview as though they have heard enough. Not surprising on everyone's part.

"Well, she wasn't lying." Vince said. He's been analyzing the brunette in the room and was satisfied with the results. He also noticed her weird behaviors around Clarke but that is irrelevant information.

"So..." Octavia said looking around waiting for someone to say something. "Are we gonna send her home?" 

"Yes." Newton voice rang throughout the room. He stood and grabbed his blazer. "However, she need to be injected with the amnestics. Ask Raven to help and bring Octavia with you. Bring her back to her apartment without raising suspicions. We don't need strangers finding out about the Foundation. We have enough of that. The rest of you get to work. I'll talk with Ellie about the security. I don't need another SCP to escape and have the civilians' life in danger." 

Newton walked out without even looking back. They all followed suit but Clarke and Octavia are heading back to the interrogation room to get Lexa. The brunette looked up startled by them entering unannounced. She looked tired and hoping she could go home. She watched another doctor beside Clarke smiled at her. Clarke nodded at Octavia and left to grabbed Raven.

"Another interview?" Lexa said frustrated. Octavia sat across her and gave her a soft smile.

"I hope not. But good news, you are going home." Lexa looked shocked for a while. She was processing what the doctor said. She hope it is not a trick to get her to say something. She could trust her but she doesn't even know this organisation. They keep creepy creatures. While trying to process the woman's words, she heard a gasp in front of her. She looked up to see a Latina girl. She wore a semi-formal clothing. 

"OH MY GOD!!! I mean..." Raven looked around and whispered. "Oh my god." 

"What?" Clarke said, walking in without her coat. She still have her id card but she was wearing somewhat casual clothes. 

"What do you mean what? That is THE Lexa Woods. Nice to meet. Huge fan." Raven said walking towards her. Lexa noticed the limp on her movement. She watched as Raven hold out her hand. She sighed in relieved, glad that someone is this Foundation recognized her. She shook her hand and smiled. She has been escorted around the maze like buildings and was kind of surprised no one recognized her. People were just walking pass her doing their own things. 

"Wait why is she here?" Raven asked confused. She looked at her best friends and they both sighed. 

"We'll explained later." Octavia said. 

"So can I go home?" Lexa asked trying to confirmed her suspicions. 

"Yes. But we are sending you home." Clarke said. She looked at her friends and Lexa suspect there might be a bad news. "We need you to come with us for a while." Octavia got up and they walked outside waiting for her. Lexa followed behind through the series of endless hallways. They turning left and right and everything just looks the same. She could imagine how big the building is on the outside. They finally entered an office where another doctor is station. How many doctors do these people have?

"Good afternoon, Dr. Grffin, Dr. Octavia, Ms. Reyes and random lady. How can I be of help?" Clarke just gave a small wave and they walked towards the woman. She was doing an experiment with her assistant by her side. 

"We need you to.. you know. Her." Clarke said pointing to Lexa. The actress just simply furrowed her brows in confusion and fear. She has no idea what they are planning to do. 

"Ah the amnestics." She said. "Tommy. Grab the syringe." The young doctor named Tommy went behind another door. Dr. Emma grabbed two stools and placed it by the table. She sat on one and gestured for Lexa to sit.

"Don't worry. This is for the best." Raven said smiling. She didn't like their soft smile.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Lexa plead. "Don't kill me." 

She was startled when she heard Emma laughed. Tommy return with the syringe. He poke the needle into the chemical and the syringe began filling with the chemical.

"It won't kill ya. It will make ya forget. Solves the trauma and the info of the place. It protects the secrecy of the Foundation." Emma said as she grabbed the syringe. She flicked it a few times to remove any air bubbles. Lexa complied and hesitantly sat down on the stool. Before, she could think of anything, she felt the needle poked into her and she felt herself getting dizzy. She say blue eyes in front of her again. She felt a hand touched her shoulders.

"Don't worry. You'll be home in no time." Clarke said giving her a pity smile as Lexa eyes dropped. Her breathing became even and everyone knows that she passed out. Octavia help Clarke lift Lexa up. Raven just waved back and headed to their SUV. She started up their car and Lexa was placed behind with Octavia in the front with Raven. They began driving back to Times Square.

"How do we avoid any suspicions?" Octavia asked. 

"We can go from the back. I got her wallet and she got her card here. We can just go straight to her apartment and put on her bed. The field agents have scouted the place and said it was clear. They also had people fix the door but it is a crime scene so we need to be careful." Clarke said laying out her plan.

"We need to make sure she doesn't wake up to a crime scene. Make it look as normal as possible." Raven said driving. "Also we need to cover her up." The Latina reached down and grabbed a cap and sunglasses and handed it to Clarke in the backseat. She looked at it confused.

"Huh?" Raven looked at her through the driver seat and rolled her eyes.

"She's a celebrity genius. You know, someone who is well-"

"I know what a celebrity is."

"Well, put that on her and make sure she doesn't recognized."

"You might as well draw a mustache on her." Octavia said.

"That is a great-"

"We are not drawing anything on her face." Clarke said interrupting Raven. She could hear the woman pout. When they arrived at the apartment, their plan was set into motion. It went smoothly and finally they reached her bedroom. They threw her on her bed.

"JESUS!!! Look at this place." Raven said exploring around. She went to the window and saw the buzzing streets of New York city. "Look at this view."

"Rave. Maybe you could help us." Clarke said tucking Lexa in. They except for Raven were organizing the place to make it seem normal. Raven was mostly admiring the place and looking around. Or as she called it "Making sure things are not out of place." Clarke at the place and can't imagine this was a war zone between human and SCP. She went into the bathroom with Raven following behind.

"Oooo... Maybe we could find some sort of scoop here." Raven said looking around and she felt a sharp pain on her arm. She yelped and rubbed her hand. Clarke make sure that it did not looked suspicious. Raven left to looked around the place. Clarke continued looking for anything but found none. She went into the bedroom and saw Lexa sleeping peacefully. Hopefully she never have to experience that again. She walked up to her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She studied her for a while. It amazing how peaceful she looked after today. Octavia walked in to tell her they should leave. They went out to see Raven sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Raven." Octavia said sternly before grabbing her back collar and pulling her up. She dragged the Latina woman all the way out while Clarke place the magazine back and followed behind them. They went down the elevator and reached their floor. They left when Clarke bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Clarke said looking up to see mean looking woman. She had a casual clothes on. Behind her mean eyes, there was a hint of sadness as though she's been crying. Clarke just lifted one of her eyebrows slightly as the elevator door close. She saw the elevator going up to their previous floor.

"CLARKE!!!" She heard her friends called. She just went to their SUV and off they went back to their own home considering they are supposed to go home last night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa experiences amnesia. Some Ranya for you people.

The first thing she heard was a screamed coming from her doorway. Her eyes shot opened and she saw Anya standing shocked. Her face pale like she's seen a ghost. Lexa sat up slowly and felt a throbbing pain in her head.

"Why would you screamed so early in the morning?" Lexa said. She don't remember drinking last night. Something was misplaced and she couldn't tell what it was. 

"First of all, it's not morning. It's afternoon. Second, where have you been yesterday." Anya said angrily. The actress looked confused as she faced her sister. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 3 in the afternoon. She must have slept very late last night. 

"What do you mean missing for yesterday? I was here the whole time." Lexa said. She saw the older woman shaking her head as though not believing it. She took out her phone and showed her lock screen. The date was put as 4 of September. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She could've swore that yesterday was 2nd. She saw a lot of messages and missed calls from everyone.

"I.. I-I-I don't know what to say." Was all she could muttered out. 

"I thought you were dead." She looked up to see Anya looking at her. Her eyes about to cry from sadness. "I was waiting for a ransom call. I waited for the police to show up and told me that.. that they found you..." Lexa got up and hugged her. She tried remembering what happen yesterday but nothing comes to mind. It felt as though something was blocking her mind from the memories. A few hours they talked for a while and Anya suggested they go to the diner at night and surprised everyone. They spend their day watching any bad movies and laughing. There was a feeling Lexa couldn't shake off. She swore something happen yesterday but it wouldn't come out. They got ready to go to the diner.

"Why have you...?" Lincoln voice trailed off when he saw Lexa standing next to Anya. "When did you learn magic?" Anya punched him on the arm and he immediately hugged the woman. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm glad you missed me." He sniffled and composed himself.

"Of course I missed you. What friend doesn't miss his own friends?" They sat down and a waitress approached their table. They heard a sputtered and saw a Latina woman standing with three menu in her hand. Her eyes were wide and she was paled like she had seen a ghost.

"Hi. I Raven, I'm waitress of you. I mean order?" She said stumbling around her words. Lexa thought she was just another fan but why does feel like she knows her. Like she met her.

"Ok. I'll have the burger and fries and orange juice." Anya ordered nodding her head.

"Fried rice and coffee. I need to pull an all nighter tonight." Lincoln ordered without looking up. 

"Um... I'll have what she have." Lexa ordered. They all handed back their menu and Raven walked up limping. Anya noticed her walk.

"I wonder what happen to cause her to limp." 

"Since when did you cared, dear Anya." Lincoln said smirking. "She must be special to gain your attention." Anya just hit him and he laughed. They talked about what happened yesterday.

Anya arrived to find the front door ajar and when she entered the place were trashed beyond believe. The bedroom looked like there was a war happening. The bathroom had a hole in it. Police came to investigate but there was no clue. Before they could add it to their case, something out of ordinary happen. FBI agents came in and talked with the Captain. After their little talk, the case was closed. Anya was angry but the Captain looked scared. Looked like he had seen a ghost. He was stuttering his words explaining to Anya and when she tried talking to the agents, they just disappear. She came back to the scene a few hours later and the place were cleaned up. Like nothing happen. Anya was really weird out.

"I don't really remember what happen yesterday. I just remember being in the bathtub thinking about... things. Then I..... I just woke up to you screaming." How did she get to the bed? Raven returned with a big smile and gave them according to the order. Raven kept glancing to Lexa as though she had done something.

"If you want a photo, just asked." Anya said. Raven laughed out loud but it didn't sound genuine. 

"Don't worry. I can just google search a picture of her." She said before walking away. Anya chuckled and she saw everyone in the booth staring at her. 

"What?" She asked as she watched them continue to looked at her. Lincoln and Lexa looked at each other before going back to eating their food. Raven salute the chef before running to the back of the diner and pulling out her phone. She immediately called Clarke, who picks it up after 3 rings.

 _"Yeah?"_ Clarke answered tired. In the background was a loud sound of television playing. 

"Do you short version or long version?" Raven simply said looking around.

 _"Uhhh... Short?"_ The uncertainty in her voice was evident.

"Lexa is in the diner where I work part-time." Raven said monotone. There was a dead silence between them. The only thing making noise were the diner and the cars going by. Raven actually thought that her line might have stopped.

 _"WHAT?! DOES SHE RECOGNIZED YOU?!!!"_ There was a loud clash and a few colorful words came through. 

"I don't think so. I don't know how the amnestic works okay." 

_"You can't meet the patient for 24 hours. It to avoid the patient from remembering. It takes time for that thing to work."_ Clarke said. Rustling noise in the background. _"Just avoid interacting her any further and don't look suspicious. Let's just hope she just brush it off as nothing but a deja vu."_

"Right. Right." Raven hang up and she heard a noise beside her. She immediately jumped and go into a fighting stance. "I don't know karate but I know how to throw a mean punch." 

"Just me wanting to smoke." She saw the woman from the diner, Anya. Raven just sighed in relief and watched as she pulled out a cigarettes to smoke. 

"Why smoke out here?" 

"Why unlike some people, I have the decently to smoke away from other people." Anya began lighting it up and started her smoke. She took a deep breath and let out a thick smoke from her mouth. Raven was mesmerized by the sight. "Why are you out here?" She turned to face a dazed Raven.

"Uhhh... I-I-was-ummm.. stre...stretching. Yes." She started stretching her shoulders and began counting. "Oh man the pain. Damn." She stretched her thighs and felt a sharp pain coursing through her body. She fell and Anya immediately caught her.

"Are you okay?" Anya asked helping her stand on her strong legs.

"Yeah. Stupid leg." Raven said adjusting herself and making sure she won't fall again. If she had told Clarke or Octavia or anyone in the Foundation but this, they would give her huge lecture about safety and shit. 

"What happen to you leg?" She saw how close and beautiful Raven's face were. Her beautiful dark brown eyes holding pain but still strong. Her jawline soft but not strong either. She had a small scar near her side lips and Anya just itched to touch it. Her body felt muscular but soft at the same time.

"I was..." There was a small pause. "Car accident. It was really bad to the point it damage my leg and limiting its movement. All I have to do is do some physical therapy and I should be fine in a few years." Raven said slowly moving her leg around. Her phone ringed and she looked to see Octavia calling.

"I have to pick this up. My friend is.... having a boy problem." She pick it up. "How's your boyfriend?" She announced walking back into the diner. Anya just nodded and walked away.

_"What boyfriend?"_

"Great acting." Raven simply said. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have their short moments. The amnestiacs is having a bad effect on Lexa. Clarke is very worried.

Lexa was going crazy. She couldn't sleep last night because of what happen yesterday. She swear she had seen that Latina girl somewhere. She doesn't know where. To make matters worse is that her mind is telling her that she never met her but her guts says otherwise. She couldn't sleep not just because of the girl but a nightmare. Every time she slowly started drifting to sleep, a nightmare takes place. It just feels so real. It felt like a memory. She groaned angrily and put on her hoodie. She pulled up the hoodie and began her morning jog. She hope she doesn't notice. She doesn't need the news or fans to see her yell at some random people. She could feel her calf muscle straining from the run and it felt so good. She finally stop at a convenient store and looked around for drinks. While looking for a drink, something blonde went pass her. She looked up and saw a girl shorter than her with blonde hair looking at the snacks. She looked so focused. Her blue eyes staring deeply into one of the brand.

"That's a lot of fat." Lexa found herself saying. She turned and facepalmed. She felt so dumb saying that. Who says that to a random person? 

"Oh. Uhh... I know." The blonde girl said. Her voice was sweet. It felt.... strangely familiar. Lexa's ears perked at the sound and she could feel herself calming down. Her head twitch to the side to hear her voice better. "I needed some fats to do a Netflix marathon." 

"Hm." Lexa turned to face the blonde and she felt a sense of familiarity hitting her. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of her. Lexa immediately realize that is not a nobody. She silently cursed to herself and she gave the girl a tense smile. "Right. I gotta go." Lexa immediately grabbed her drink and walked off to the cashier. Clarke on the other hand was getting angry at herself. She facepalmed herself and called herself hypocrite after what she said to Raven last night about being careful. She should have recognized the voice. No wonder it sounded familiar. 

Lexa bought her things and walked out only to be bombarded by paparazzi. She got upset and tried to find her way out from their barrage of question and camera lens. Without her bodyguards, she is not getting out of here anytime soon. She could feel her heart beating fast. People were yelling at her and it reminds her of her dream. Strange people in tactical gear barging into her apartment, screaming and shouting. Before she could have a full-blown panic attack, a firm yet small hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the store. She immediately tried to pull away but the hand was insistent on holding her. She finally saw who have a hold on her.

"Are you okay?" It reminds her of the dream. The voice was warm and sweet. The girl looks exactly like the person and slowly she has a face to her savior in her dream. "Fucking paps. I think we can sneak through the back." Clarke said looking around. Lexa was still looking at her awestruck and the blonde just got up and walked over to the shopkeeper.

"Yeah sure. You can use the back. Just be very careful." He said with a kind smile. Clarke nodded and grabbed Lexa, who didn't even hesitate to follow her. They managed to the back of the shop into the alleyway. Clarke looked around the corner to see more paparazzi shouting and the snapping of camera.

"Where's your car?" Clarke asked. 

"I ran here." Lexa said shrugging. Clarke just stared at her and squint her eyes as though not believing her. 

"My car it is." She went to the other building with Lexa following behind her. They could the paparazzi shouting their questions and the shopkeeper shouting over them.

"LEXA!! WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE WHOLE DAY??!!!"

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HAVE A NEW GIRL TO PLAY WITH??!!!"

"SHE IS NOT HERE!!! SHE WENT HOME!!!" The shopkeeper shouted. They were persistent. Lexa got into the passenger seat with Clarke getting into the driver's seat. She start it up and drove to the apartment. During the way, none of them spoke a word. Lexa didn't know what to say to the girl and Clarke is just mentally scolding herself.

"Pretty famous huh?" Clarke said awkwardly. Lexa just hummed.

"I thought you knew." Clarke didn't answer and tilted her head. "You were looking at me as though you recognized me." Clarke's eyes widened slightly and she looked at Lexa briefly.

"Well. It's just that you were so pretty I was starstruck." Clarke could feel herself hi-fing herself at that. She was partly telling a lie. Lexa could feel a smile creeping in and she felt herself heat up.

"You're not so bad-looking yourself." Lexa said. Clarke faked an offended gasp.

"Not so bad-looking. Girl, I'm gorgeous." Clarke said flicking her hair. They laughed and the tension in the air slowly dissipate. They talked in the car about nonsensical stuff.

"So is the paparazzi the norm?" Clarke asked deciding to break the ice.

"Unfortunately, yeah. I'm used to it that I hate it." Lexa said with venom in her voice. 

"But?" 

"But I enjoyed what I do. I've always had an interest when it comes to acting. Theaters. All that stuff. I love doing and I wouldn't trade them for the whole." She looked out the window thinking about her life's decisions. "Sometimes, it's hard to enjoyed the acting when people disrespect your personal space. Just because I'm famous, I'm still human."

"I can't imagine."

"What about you? What does the blonde hero do when she is not saving famous people from paparazzi?" Lexa said smirking and Clarke laugh. The brunette wants to hear that noise again. It was so soothing.

"I'm a doctor. I save lives if you can say that. I enjoy my job but there are times where I wonder if it is worthy." Clarke said thinking about her everyday job. "In the beginning, I was skeptical because what it was. After a few days there, I started meeting more patients and other doctors and I enjoy it now. Although again there are times I questioned them." 

Lexa wonder what kind of doctor is Clarke to make her want to question her decisions. Being a doctor is stressful and hard but they usually enjoyed helping their patients. It must be dangerous to need to question your own job. After a few minutes, they arrive at her apartment and before the burnette could leave something cross her mind.

"Ummm... How did you know?" Lexa asked Clarke. The girl in question looked at Lexa confused.

"Know what?" 

"My address?" Lexa asked. She doesn't remember telling her and she doesn't remember Clarke asking her. 

"Google?" Lexa raised one of her perfect eyebrows and crossed her arms as she fully face the doctor.

"I never released it." 

"You told me." The actress tilted her head and she tried to remember what she said during the car ride. While searching through her memory, a thought came through of Clarke guiding her into a car out of her apartment. A sudden headache struck her and she held her head. "Lex? You alright?" Lexa waved the hand away from her shoulder.

Clarke was worried something is happening. She is afraid that Lexa might have a negative effect onto their amnestiac. It has never happen before. She'll have to check with the doctors.

"Thanks for the ride." Lexa said holding her head and leaving the car. She just walked back to her apartment holding her head. Her head was throbbing with pain and she groaned in pain. Images kept flashing through her head of being in some sort of laboratory. There were guards and there were doctors surrounding her. She could see herself in a room sitting down. The elevator door and she went straight to her room and crashed on her bed. She will have to sleep through the headache. 

Clarke was driving back with a phone in her hand. The phone picks up after 3 rings. 

"Hey." Octavia answered happily.

"Is Raes with you?" Clarke said balancing her phone between her head and shoulders. She alternate her hand between her phone and steering wheels.

"Well, she is helping built a SCP's containment. Why?"

"It's about Lexa. I think her body is rejecting amnestiac." She reached her home and sat on her couch. Her head looking up, resting on the back.

"It that even possible?" Octavia asked. Her tone being serious and her interest peak.

"I don't know. I need the two of you to talk with Dr. Emma. This might be the first case to ever happen. But lets hope we are wrong."


End file.
